


Lonely Together

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Blake's still a Faunus though, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake makes an unexpected friend at Weiss' party, and Ruby ends up both giving and receiving the greatest gift of all when she makes a good impression on the birthday girl.</p><p>Featuring humor, advice, hugs, some angst, some make out, a good night, a good morning, and a goodbye, and of course, a Happy Holidays to everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuttyowlette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nuttyowlette).



> Happy birthday to my absolute trash bagel of a friend there. I know it’s late, but to compensate it’s way longer. This whole thing spiraled out of control.
> 
> It’s not really Christmas-themed, but, whatever. Enjoy!

Blake was beginning to regret coming to the party. There were far more people than she thought there were going to show up, none of which she really knew well enough to engage in conversation with.

And to add an extra insult to her own injury, for whatever senseless reason she had promised Weiss that she would spend the night there with twenty or so other strangers that she had never met, who were hopefully unaware of her presence. She had tucked herself in a small, superfluous room neighboring the larger den, where everyone else was gathered, mingling and trading meaningless remarks with one another.

What could Blake say? She didn't have anything to say, really. She didn't dare to approach anybody but Weiss, but she was constantly busy with other, less anxious contenders. The Faunus knew that eventually someone would stumble upon her, tensed in her corner, mind running with artificial scenarios and thinking of ways to handle them should they arise.

‘ _Just relax Blake. You’re here to wish Weiss a happy birthday. Nothing more and nothing less._ ’

She curled up tighter into her chair, reluctantly sipping at her water and clinging to the hopes that nobody would happen upon her in her little side room. She simply wanted to remain alone whilst supporting Weiss on her birthday. Was that too much to ask? Though, perhaps it was rude to ask so selfishly at a friend's party.

Suddenly Blake felt a hand tousling her ears, fussing her hair before the assailant slid into view and into the empty chair next to her with a broad smile.

“Hey, cute ears!”

Unable to drive away the heat in her cheeks, Blake only stared at the stranger. Her lavender eyes were as welcoming as her voice, her smile as devious as her teasing touch.

"Oh, thank you... I suppose."

Tossing her golden waves over her shoulder she asked, "So what're you doing over here?"

"Just watching."

The blonde kept her stare, as if she expected Blake to expound on her brief answer. Blake stumbled over her words as she sought a more specific explanation, but was interrupted before she had the chance to voice it.

“So why aren’t you enjoying the party?”

“I am,” Blake replied, solidifying her place in her seat. “I just prefer to enjoy it alone.”

“So then what’d you come for? You just bored?”

“No, I came to this party to support my friend on her birthday,” Blake crassly informed her, a tad offended by her accusation.

The blonde stood from her chair and held her hand out to Blake with another grin.

“Well, your friend's in there," she quipped, pointing a thumb behind her to the den. "So come support her by enjoying the party she’s throwing! She didn’t invite people to just have them sit around and watch other people, so come have some fun!”

Blake wanted to continue to deny her persistent advances. She was perfectly content with sitting in the shadows of another room and silently observing Weiss and the others enjoying themselves, but strangely enough she found herself wanting to take this person's hand. She was curious as to what kinds of fun she thought could be had among all these people.

Desiring to hide this Blake languidly asked, "What's your name?"

The blonde clicked her tongue and exclaimed, "Oh, sorry. I'm Yang. And what can I call you?"

Blake sighed in surrender. She just didn't care enough to involve herself with the other partygoers she wasn't familiar with, effectively limiting her interaction almost exclusively to Weiss. And she was perfectly content with this, so long as everyone else left her alone.

However, Yang was willing to take a kind initiative, so Blake was at least willing to give her a chance.

"Blake."

"Alright Blake, let's see if we can't turn that frown upside-down!"

Blake expressed surprise. Was she really frowning? She didn't have time to check as Yang grabbed her hand without consulting her first, dragging her off to the larger room where many others including Weiss were gathered.

Yang searched the room and ran to a couch far too crowded for both of them to fit and shoved aside a tall, blonde and scraggly boy to make room. Yang plopped herself between them and turned to him, asking, "Hey Jaune, do y'know where Ruby went?"

"Uhh... The last I saw her she was hanging out by herself by the punch, but I don’t know where she is now. I can go find her, if you want," he offered.

"Nah, I'm sure she's alright.'

"What do you need her for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her something. It's not that important. So, how are you and Pyrrha getting along?" She inquired with an incriminating nudge to his ribs.

As the two continued conversing, suddenly Blake found herself wishing to be dwelling back in the other room now that Yang's attention was diverted away from her, now that there was the very real possibility of someone else speaking to her. Other than Weiss and now Yang, she was unfamiliar with most of the others in the room, and felt threatened by the glances they cast to her when she entered.

She must have flinched or done something to indicate her stress because at that moment Yang turned and smirked at her, as if she sensed this.

For an instant, Blake caught herself in Yang's stare. She snapped out of her brief trance before she could notice, however, and calmed herself with a great inhale. Or maybe Yang calmed her with the air of confidence she seemed to carry with her. Whatever the reason, Blake focused herself on enjoying what turned out being a talk full of tall tales, courtesy of a lively girl named Nora and constantly checked by Ren, and friendly banter that would send her smiling with everyone around.

\-----

Eventually, the conversation died down. People gradually broke away in little private cliques but Weiss remained on the other side of the room, conversing with school superstar Pyrrha though the heiress looked somewhat preoccupied with herself.

Yang stealthily grabbed Blake's hand while nobody was around.

"See Blake? Was that so bad?"

Blake shied away from her touch but admitted to enjoying the last hour immensely more so than she would have had she not come along.

She was about to continue her thought when a younger girl with red hair and a predominantly black outfit speedily bolted from a hallway and up to Jaune, yanking him from the couch.

Yang said to her, "Hey, Ruby-"

"Sorry Yang can't talk right now!" The redhead sputtered her apology and took the boy's arm to drag him away and out of the room.

Jaune stumbled along behind her, flailing and shouting, "Woah woah, hey, Ruby! Ruby wait!"

And just like that, she had disappeared around the corner faster than she had emerged from it, all in the frame of just a few seconds. Weiss noticed with concern, Pyrrha with confusion, but Blake wasn't sure where to begin.

"Ah, Yang?"

"Yeah?"

She nodded in the direction that the two took off in. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was my little sister Ruby. Believe it or not, she’s as shy as you."

"Ha hah," Blake deadpanned, her lips melding into a singularly straight line.

"I wonder what she needed Jaune so badly for. So," Yang said, turning to Blake, "are you spending the night?"

She hesitantly nodded. It hadn't been the most appealing idea, but she didn't want to decline Weiss' invitation.

"I am, yes."

"Awesome! Tonight just keeps getting better! But, you know what the best thing is?"

“What’s that?” Blake challenged, curious of the sudden shift in her tone.

Yang beamed a huge grin and shimmied closer, squealing, “I get to spend the rest of it with you, of course!”

Blake couldn’t avoid smiling. It was an endearing effort, but silly nonetheless.

Wait. Was Yang flirting with her? Or attempting to, at least? Blake tried to contain her surprise by feigning a smile while she frantically cogitated on the possibility. Yang _had_ grabbed her hand just a minute ago.

On second thought, it seemed that being so outgoing was just Yang’s way of making conversation. After all, how else could she attempt to engage a such a solitary recluse?

Blake couldn't settle on an answer before Yang swept her back into conversation, but she made sure the idea never left her thoughts as much as she made sure Yang didn't leave her side.

\-----

“And that was how he swept me off my feet,” Pyrrha concluded, glancing to Jaune across the room.

Weiss wistfully smiled and leaned back, marveling at her story.

“I saw your entire dance and I still can’t believe it.”

“You should have danced with us Weiss, it would have been incredibly fun with another pair.”

Weiss bit her lip. She knew Pyrrha meant no harm, but the reality that she had been declined to her first dance at Beacon still stung.

“And I wish I could have, but I was turned down, remember?”

“I’m sure somebody would have given you a dance Weiss.”

“Oh, please Pyrrha. Like who?”

“Well, Ruby certainly seems willing, if you ask me.”

Weiss stole a quick glimpse of the girl on the side of the other room she was alone in, returning a more wary look to Pyrrha.

“Ruby? What in the world would make you think that?”

“She seems to be quite friendly toward you.”

“I disagree. We’re not the closest of friends, after all.”

“Well, I think one of you wants to get closer,” Pyrrha returned with a sort of excited smile. “But, it is only a suggestion. There’s no harm done in making a friend Weiss.”

“...I suppose you’re right. Maybe I’ll talk to her tonight. I still believe that she would never have a dance with me, however.”

“Okay Weiss,” she chuckled. Her laughter faded when she noticed a good friend of hers motioning her from across the room to come over. “Oh, I think Ren wants to speak with me. Good luck Weiss, whatever you do.”

“Don’t wish me any luck! I’ll do just fine without it.”

Pyrrha left her seat to go speak with her colleague, as Weiss dwelled on what she had said and dwelled on the idea that the doltish klutz Ruby Rose could be the one sitting in front of her instead.

‘ _At least she’s a cute klutz,_ ’ she thought, helping herself to another glimpse.

At that moment Weiss’ entire train of thought shattered when Ruby bolted from her seat and sped out of the room, bringing Jaune bumbling along behind her.

Weiss sat dumbfounded, and to a degree, disconcerted with the speed at which she abandoned the room. Was Ruby really that apprehensive of speaking with her?

Weiss stood with a sigh and left the room. She knew Pyrrha had no idea what she was talking about.

\-----

It dawned on Blake in degrees that she was on a date with Yang. Or at least, it was beginning to feel that way.

She realized she let it begin when she had accepted her invitation and allowed herself to fester in Yang’s amazingly engaging presence. Before long Blake found herself going from wanting to stay by her side to wanting to get closer, adoring the silly jokes and crazy stories she told and being enamored by her quick wit and captivating charm. Her nervous glares about the room had been replaced with more and more frequent stares directed at Yang, sometimes to catch another eyeful of her stunning features and sometimes in the hopes that she was looking at her too. Little by little these changes had taken place, and she wasn’t fully aware that they were until Yang had struck her with a particularly dazzling expression after letting another joke loose.

Blake wondered why she kept losing herself in thoughts of Yang rather than resuming her worries about the party. Unfortunately, Yang was also her primary worry. The grand problem with all these pleasant feelings Blake felt emerging was that she wasn't sure if Yang felt the same way about her. She was never explicitly asked on a date by Yang, and couldn't determine if she was being friendly or flirtatious.

She wasn't even sure if Yang was interested in girls. 

Interested in finding out, Blake took a quick survey of her surroundings. Nobody was near enough to hear their conversation, but she kept an extra ear out for anyone who might approach.

She hesitantly turned toward her fellow partygoer. "Yang?"

"What's up?"

"Why did you decide to come talk to me, and not someone else?"

Yang took a moment to think on it. She glanced between Blake and the floor a few times, carefully choosing her words.

"I've always thought you were pretty cool, or at least you seemed to be. You're always reading a book without a care in the world, super quiet and mysterious. I guess I just wanted to know more about you. And, you have crazy cute kitty ears. You _are_ super cool, by the way."

Blake wasn’t really sure what to say. That was the best news she had hoped to receive, but she couldn’t quite comprehend it. Nobody had really thought of her as cool, or ‘crazy cute’ for that matter, whether it was before or after they had met her.

“And besides,” Yang continued, “you were sitting all alone at a party, so I just, thought I might provide some company. I sure didn’t have any, so thanks for hanging out with me.”

“...Oh. It’s my pleasure. We should talk more often Yang,” she thoughtfully added.

“Really? You want to? Aren’t I a little too, I don’t know, ‘loud’ for you?”

“Aren’t I a little too ‘quiet’ for you?” Blake curiously asked.

Yang happily laughed and denied it. “No way! Other than the fact that, well, I can’t tell if you’re approving of my advances or not.”

That was it. That was all Blake needed to hear, to have Yang say for herself that she was in fact making advances on her. Now she just had to do the same.

“I couldn’t tell if they were the advances of a friend, or, something more, but I certainly am accepting of both,” she answered, a sly smile vividly lighting her face.

Together they fell silent realizing what this meant. Both exhaled a tense breath and stared, immensely relieved that they shared an anxious interest in each other.

Yang held her hand out to Blake first to hesitantly propose her feelings. Yang couldn’t really remember the last time she felt this nervous. It wasn’t often that she ever did, but Blake’s radiant eyes left her petrified to offer her hand and unbelievably happy to take hers.

“So… Wanna call this a date?” She asked with that same dazzling grin.

Blake warmly smiled and accepted it, fastening their fingers together. “I hoped it was all along.”

\-----

Weiss couldn’t resist herself. She stood on the other side of the wall, making doubly sure to remain completely silent as she listened to Ruby express her fears to Jaune.

She heard Ruby nearly shout her name and Jaune reply in a reassuring tone... Ruby was clearly in a fuss about something. She kept asking him for advice, about what Weiss couldn’t discern over the cacophonous chatter of the other partygoers nearby.

She couldn’t decide what to make of all this. Ruby was talking about her, that was for sure, but the question was if her words regarded her in a timid anxiousness or fearful reluctance.

Weiss thought the latter. After all, she apparently felt great cause to flee the room when she had merely looked at her.

Then again, she wouldn’t have come to the party at all if she wasn't here for Weiss. It was very evident that Ruby was not the type for parties, so why else would she have come?

But Weiss had been wrong about love before. She was beyond a doubt that Neptune had an interest in her, but his smooth mannerisms only turned out to be just that; so protective of his own pride he would risk crushing Weiss’ instead. And all over a simple dance.

‘ _Wait, do I even like Ruby? Or is Pyrrha just getting in my head_?’

Against her better judgment Weiss stole one prolonged look at the redheaded Rose, examining every feature of her face that she could see from around the corner and reflecting on every dorky trait she knew about her. She was cute. She was smart too, seeing as how she was able to skip two years straight into Beacon, but her intelligence seemed to shine through her awkward behavior sporadically. She had actually succeeded in making Weiss giggle at times, a feat which not many could lay claim to.

Weiss whirled back around when she caught herself staring.

‘ _Yes, definitely like her._ ’

She blushed when she thought of Ruby reciprocating the feeling, but before she could continue her whimsical dream her heart kicked into high gear when she realized Jaune had left her company.

Ruby was alone.

And now, it was up to Weiss to determine if she would stay that way for the rest of the night.

\-----

"Ruby, hold on a minute! What's going on?" Jaune frantically whispered as she finally pulled them to a stop in another room.

Ruby stamped her foot on the ground with an insistent groan, whispering back just as worriedly.

"I'm _telling_ you Jaune, she keeps looking at me!"

"Who?"

"Weiss!"

"Well, why tell me? Don't you think that your sister could help you more with this sorta thing?" He feebly asked.

Ruby desperately shook his hand, exclaiming, "But you're going out with Pyrrha!"

"But, I'm nowhere near as smooth as anyone at this party, Ruby. Let's be real here."

"Look at me Jaune! Do I really come across as 'smooth' to you? I'm in a crisis here! Please?"

Jaune sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"What do I do if she comes and talks to me?!"

"I would try talking to her first-"

"Very funny Jaune. What should I talk about?"

"The party, her birthday, presents, I don’t know! I talk to people just as well as you do Ruby, in case you forgot.”

Spotting Pyrrha a ways past Ruby he stepped by her and said, “Look, I gotta go-"

"No! Jaune, wait,” She squealed, “don't leave-"

"Hello, Ruby."

Ruby whirled around to greet the unmistakably chilling voice behind her, a hot blush instantly washing over her face.

"Oh, I uh, Weiss! How's the party going? Oh! Happy birthday!"

"It's going excellently, thank you. I was happy to hear from your sister that you were coming."

"Really? Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier. Parties aren't really my type of, um, social gathering, but Yang convinced me to try this one out."

“Was I not enough to convince you?” Weiss feigned offense by hardening her stare, just to elicit a reaction, and wasn’t disappointed. Ruby held her hands out and stumbled over a mix between an apology and an explanation, cheeks filling with ashamed embarrassment.

“I’m only joking, Ruby. I’m honored that you decided to come to the party.”

“I’m honored that you invited me Weiss! I never imagined being invited to a Schnee _any_ thing, especially not by one as nice as you... Uh, I’m happy to be here,” she feebly finished.

‘ _Nice? Well, if she truly does like me, she isn’t doing a good job of hiding it…_ ’ Weiss was about to thank her for the compliment but was bothered more by being referred to as Schnee, as if this were some official formal event.

“Heiress is nothing more than a title Ruby. Tonight, I’m just Weiss. Anyways,” she said in a breath, “I do hope you're enjoying yourself."

Ruby nervously chuckled, "Eh, I'm trying... Like I said, I don't really function well at parties..." She sheepishly looked away, feeling overwhelmingly flustered, but from the corner of her eye she could see Weiss’ lips unfurling into a smile.

Encouraged by this, Ruby asked, “So, uh, do you like the presents that you’ve gotten?”

“Oh, of course. Your sister's is an exception however; she thought it would be humorous to buy me a package of my own energy drinks, that she is very well aware that I despise.”

Ruby giggled at that. It sounded exactly like Yang. She had enough Ener-Schnees to last her a month anyway.

Weiss continued, a bit regretfully, “Though I suppose it must be difficult to find a gift for an heiress. There’s been a lot of handmade gifts, and I would rather have that than something my father could purchase on a whim.”

Ruby suddenly gasped, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! Uh, hold on..." She turned to rummage around in her bag for something, and fished out her gift for Weiss.

"Here! Happy birthday Weiss!" She handed her a single, solitary flower that appeared to be a rose, but with a distinct lack of pigment in its petals. “It’s not handmade, and, well I guess it isn’t hand-grown either, but it was hand-picked!”

Weiss gasped when Ruby presented it to her. She was aware that she was fond of roses; it was part of her name after all, but to receive such a special variation, a white rose, just for her occasion...

Her gaze was fixated on the flower, as if it were flourishing there in her hands, but her mind was focused on another subject entirely.

“It’s beautiful Ruby... But, this must be incredibly rare, so why give this to me?”

“Uh... I don’t know, really. I guess, when I saw it you were the first person I thought of.” Ruby’s eyes drifted to the floor, unsure of how to meet Weiss’ before she hurriedly added, “A-And I knew your birthday was coming up, so I saved it for you.”

‘ _The first person_?’

Weiss was absolutely convinced now. Any doubt she may have had about the younger bashful girl instantly dismissed itself, with how clear Ruby’s fondness for her was. Weiss finally allowed her budding affection to fully bloom inside, and felt nervous heat breaking out along with it, but only hoped she was making the right decision.

Weiss looked up from the rose with a fanciful smile. “It is beautiful Ruby... Almost as much as you.”

"Oh, it's no big deal..."

‘ _Wait. Did I hear that right_?’

“Would you care to accompany me tonight?”

Ruby's heart constricted.. ‘ _Wait wait wait wait, did I hear that right? Did Weiss Schnee really just ask me- Wait! Is this a date?!_ ’

Staring at Weiss warmly smiling and clutching the rose, her gift, Ruby’s breath suddenly became scarce and she remembered that she was waiting on an answer.

She choked out, “Oh! I, I, um... Yes!”

All Ruby could manage was a shrill squeak when Weiss took her arm, who chuckled at her reaction.

‘ _Oh, I can’t believe this is really happening! Weiss_ actually _likes me! Now, just don’t mess this up Ruby... Summon your inner Yang and be smooth…_ ’

\-----

“Yang, that may have been your worst pun yet.”

“Well then, you’d best prepare yourself because this pun train has no Blakes!”

Blake sighed. “Really?”

“What? I thought it was funny.”

“If that’s what you call funny…”

Yang swung their hands up, leering at her with a challenging grin. “Oh really? I don’t see you telling any jokes Blake.”

“I can leave that to you.”

“And I’ll leave the sarcastic responses to you,” Yang said returning the smile.

‘ _At least we compliment each other as a comedy duo,_ ’ Blake thought, clinging tighter to Yang’s arm as they gamboled throughout one of the great halls of the manor, her partner brandishing that brilliant smile of hers as they went. Blake had found herself enamored by Yang's whimsical charm, as she found it quite unique from everyone else’s. It was far beyond infectious and far more than fun, which was something she didn’t find in many people. And somehow, she had gone from watching everyone else having the time of their lives to enjoying the night of her life, all thanks to a little pep talk delivered by a complete stranger, and perhaps her decision to forgo her little black bow.

It then occurred to Blake that other than calling her ears cute, Yang hadn’t yet mentioned her being a Faunus, which distressed her. That would be a tricky subject to navigate whenever it would come up, to say the least, which it was destined to at some point. Had Yang not brought it up because she wanted to avoid the topic? Because she wasn’t actually fond of it? Or was she still making up her mind? Or, perhaps, Yang simply didn’t care either way... No. Blake knew better than that. Everybody had something to say about it.

She only wondered if it would be better to ask her to say it now or let her come out when she felt comfortable with it. If she ever would be.

\-----

Ruby couldn’t tell what was making her shake more, how nervous she was holding Weiss' hand or how cold her fingers and even her presence was enveloping her. She wished she could find out what Weiss was thinking about her. She was worried about that too.

Was her shaking noticeable? Was she talking too much? Too little? Was she holding her hand too tightly? Not tight enough? Should she be sitting closer? Should they have have kissed by now?

Ruby wasn’t even sure she could kiss Weiss, let alone without melting down.

She stole a quick peek at her and again marveled at the sight, wondering at the faint blush dusting her snowy cheeks and the fondness now softening her frosty stare. Noticing her stare, Ruby realized it was currently directed at her.

Weiss recoiled once Ruby caught her in her trance and hastily apologized, a nervous smile making its way across her lips.

“No no no, I was doing the same thing! It’s fine,” Ruby insisted, though it was embarrassing to admit. “You’re, really pretty Weiss.”

She didn’t have as much trouble saying that; the image of Weiss’ lovely looks had been at the forefront of her thoughts the entire night. The entire school year, actually...

Weiss had a harder time expressing herself.

She settled on saying, “As are you Ruby,” even though she meant so much more. She felt so much more and wanted to say so much more, but... she was afraid to, for some reason that she didn’t understand. The entire school year Ruby had made countless attempts to befriend her, whether it was through working together or making her awkward (and admittedly adorable) brand of small talk, and now that they were together she couldn’t seem to return the favor.

“Oh stop,” Ruby gushed, “you’re a million times prettier than me Weiss! I didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be as pretty as you are. I can’t stop smiling when I look at you, and, now I can’t stop blushing, and... yeah..."

“You’re leagues cuter than me Ruby. I can’t seem to avoid a smile either,” she carefully finished.

That was the word she was looking for. Ruby was cute. That cheery, adorable smile weakened Weiss’ icy composure so easily that she was ashamed of it. She was ashamed of just how easily Ruby found her way into her thoughts and just how easily she made her smile. And how she rendered her speechless like this. She was making this stressful night of party hosting so easy on her.

An image of Pyrrha suddenly slid into her head, now that she remembered this was her own party.

“I’m sorry Ruby, but do you mind if we get up? I actually need to go apologize to Pyrrha…”

“Why is that?”

Weiss calmly exhaled.

“Earlier tonight we were discussing the dance at Beacon and she asked me why I didn’t dance. I promptly told her I didn’t have a partner, and she suggested to me that she thought you looked like you wanted to be.”

Ruby’s jaw fell, a little more than she wanted it to.

“Pyrrha told you?! Oh I told her not to tell anyone and so she goes and tells you! Oh, how many more of my secrets have been revealed... you know what? I’ll just spill one of her secrets,” Ruby declared, indignantly crossing her arms.

“As amusing as that is, it’s thanks to her that I decided to talk to you. At the time, I thought she was insane. I couldn’t understand what you could have seen in me after only talking to me so little at school. But, here we are.”

“Well, in that case, I guess I need to thank her too…”

“And speaking of school and Beacon, it’s fortunate that we sit next to each other in two of our classes.”

“Didn’t you say that I was annoying though?” Ruby curiously recalled.

Weiss showed Ruby a partially reassuring and repentant look, feeling demeaned for her earlier mannerisms toward her. “You were never really annoying Ruby. I just didn’t know how to approach you before.”

“Oh, I completely understand! I’m a pretty big geek about, well, a lot of things,” Ruby chuckled, her voice diminishing as she went on. “I’ve always been interested in you though.”

“You’ve piqued my interest as well,” Weiss replied with a savvy smile.

Her heart skipped a beat when Ruby suddenly lunged at and wrapped her arms around her, nestling her head next to hers. Weiss’ eyes drifted to her crimson streaks sweeping against her cheek and she pulled her closer, but really wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uh, Ruby?”

“Yes Weiss?”

“Why is it, exactly, that you decided to hug me just now?”

The younger girl dragged her head away to look at Weiss, a little puzzled.

“Do I need a reason to hug you?”

“...No. Of course not. I just don’t get that many,” she sighed, “so I was a little shocked.”

“Then you’re going to be getting a lot more from me Weiss! I, hug things a lot. Just ask my sister. I believe my mother once described me as ‘a cuddling fiend,’” she proclaimed, perhaps a little too proudly.

Weiss could not stop her lips from crawling into a smile whenever Ruby spoke, and it was beginning to worry her a bit. The younger girl’s petite voice and always excited timbre had the strange effect of making Weiss nervously tremble a little, even though she was just as excited as her.

“Well, I’m excited to find out if those claims are true.”

“And I’m excited to show you that they are! I’ll have to talk to Yang to see when we can hang out though,” she noted as she took Weiss’ hand again, happy to feel her shivers touch her fingers.

“Actually, we haven’t seen your sister in some time now that I think about it.”

“Oh, you’re right. I wonder if she’s with Blake,” Ruby muttered.

“Your sister knows Blake?”

“No, not too much at least. I think they’ve talked before. See, Yang likes her and she knew she was coming to the party, so she said ‘hey, why not,’ and then she asked me if I wanted to tag along and she teased me about liking you, so I said ‘hey, why not,’ and now, I’m here, and I’m with you, and-”

“Your sister _likes_ Blake?”

Ruby’s eyes bugged and she cupped her hands over her mouth once she realized she spilled one of Yang’s secrets instead, frantically turning around to see if anyone heard her blurt her sister’s feelings toward the Faunus.

“Weiss! I didn’t say that out loud! You didn’t hear that!”

Weiss waved it off and took on a befuddled frown.

“Don’t worry, that doesn’t concern me. I was just thinking that they don’t seem... well, compatible in my mind. They’re complete opposites.”

‘ _Then again... It was only earlier this night that I thought Ruby and I weren’t compatible…_ ’

“It just surprised me, was all. Let’s hope she’s doing well.”

\-----

“I wonder how Rubes is doing,” Yang murmured, not particularly to Blake.

“Doing with what?”

“Hooking up with Weiss. I told her I would try to be nearby to help her out, but I kinda got swept away by you,” she admitted with a smirk.

“And I was swept off my feet by you,” Blake returned. “Wait. Did you say ‘hooking up with Weiss?’”

“Yeah. My little sister’s crushing on her pretty hard.”

“On Weiss.” Blake deepened her stare, as if still unsure she heard it correctly.

“Yeah. What’s with that look Blake?”

She had cocked a brow now, doubtfully frowning at Yang.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to picture Weiss falling for her, of all people. She seems a bit too... immature, for her demands. Then again, I didn’t picture myself falling for you either.”

“Hey, are you calling me immature?”

“That’s one of the words that comes to mind.”

“And here I was thinking of you as Fauntastic! Y’know, like a-”

“Yes, I get it Yang,” she replied indifferently. “...Now that you’ve brought it up, Yang, do you like me being a Faunus?”

Now was as good a time as any to ask. She didn’t even need a straight answer, just any reaction would do. She didn’t really want to talk about it anyway. Blake was relieved to see Yang’s momentary confusion be replaced with a grin once she understood the question, ready to hear a happy response to it for once in her life.

“Of course Blake! It’s one the biggest things that makes you so cute! Speaking of, Weiss will fall to Ruby’s sheer cuteness if nothing else.”

Blake was surprised with how casually Yang treated her question and extremely appreciative of the answer she provided, but she regretted not thanking her before their conversation carried on.

“Forgive me, but Weiss doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would give in to cuteness alone. And, from what I’ve seen in our classes, Ruby is sort of, well, clumsy to say the least.”

“While she’s definitely a klutz, I mean, have you _seen_ my sister Blake? I’d bet my bike that Ruby could take over the world through her cuteness alone. She’s definitely swindled more than a few cookies out of me.”

“Your bike?”

“My motorcycle, that just so happens to be called the Bumblebee,” Yang answered with a slick grin as she edged closer to Blake. Flashing the keys in her hand she said, “Wanna go for a ride?”

Blake eyed the shiny metal shards dangling from her hand and politely declined.

“Aw, why not? I won’t drive too fast,” Yang promised.

“How about the next time we get together you can whisk me away on a scenic journey? You can take me anywhere you want.”

“But Blake, I can’t drive the Bumblebee into my bedroom!”

Blake arched a brow, confused, before it quickly collapsed into an ashamed frown. She pleaded with herself not to blush, trying to convince herself the thought wasn’t embarrassing, the thought of them, together... in Yang’s room...

“Oh look, you’re turning so red Blake! You’re so adorable,” Yang squealed as she leaned into a quick peck on her burning cheek. This along with Yang’s praising of her embarrassment only intensified it however, as she buried her head in her arms to escape her teasing.

“Seriously though, promise we can take a ride together?” Yang excitedly asked.

“Yes, I promise. I think we can wait on the bedroom for a while though.”

\-----

“Hey, Weiss? I’m having a really good time. I don’t really like hanging out at parties, but, well I like hanging out with you,” Ruby pleasantly said.

“I’m happy that you’re enjoying yourself Ruby. I can understand your anxiety, but, if you don’t like parties then why is it that you decided to come?”

“Well, to see you, of course,” she sweetly answered with a sweeter smile.

In this entire night, of all the things Weiss had learned, there was nothing she learned more about than Ruby and how she had come just to talk to her.

She knew that better than anyone other than Ruby herself, but she still wanted to deny it. She still couldn’t really understand it. Weiss had discouraged Ruby from talking to her countless times, and hadn’t talked to her much herself. She made efforts to avoid her where she could. She didn’t go to her birthday party, even though she was one of the few invited.

She knew Ruby didn’t care for the social experience that parties offered. She knew she only cared about her.

And Weiss just wanted to deny it.

“Seriously Ruby, _just_ to see me?”

“Well, isn’t that the idea? It is your birthday after all. I just thought that, maybe I would get a chance to talk to you. But I didn’t think I was going to be this nervous... I’m actually happy you came up to me first, because I was probably just going to chicken out.”

“I’m happy I did too Ruby. I almost convinced myself not to,” she remarked, a bit regretfully.

“Weiss? Can I ask you something now?”

“What is it Ruby?”

“Is, something wrong? You seem kind of... Well, off, a bit. Like, earlier when you said that ‘tonight, I’m just Weiss,’ what did you mean?” A gentle curiosity was dawning in her eyes as she asked.

Weiss didn’t share the same keen spark. Every time Ruby spoke she was worried those words were going to leave her mouth. But Weiss had to tell her eventually, and sooner was better than later. She hated dredging up this story for every person she met but she had rehearsed it so many times she knew it by heart by now.

“Being an heiress isn’t easy, Ruby. Or fun, for that matter. I have to abide by all these rules and expectations, and it restricts my ability to be me, so that’s why I threw this party and invited so many people. My birthday is one of the few times I have to express myself, because my family is always away at this time of year and they leave me to watch over the manor...”

She quietly finished with a sigh. Ruby didn’t respond quickly; she wasn’t expected to. Weiss didn’t want her to at all, really.

And she didn’t, for some time. She remained silent, staring down at her feet, trying her very hardest to imagine what Weiss was feeling and to come up with something reassuring to say.

“I, don’t know what to say Weiss...”

“You don’t have to. Most people don’t, so I understand if you’d like to step away from this relentless agenda I’m bound to. I wish I could.”

“No, I would never ever ignore you Weiss!”

Ruby’s voice drifted away for a moment, unsure of exactly where to go next.

“I don’t know why anybody would. You’re super pretty and really nice, and you’re way smarter than me, and you can sing, and you can fence! Also you’re always really cold. But I like it! I like you, Weiss..."

Weiss hoped Ruby didn’t notice, but her lip had begun to gently quiver once she understood everything she had said. That was the most earnest reaction she had ever received from anybody. Praising her as talented and accepting her as nice, and liking her as a friend... even someone more than that. ‘Friend’ wasn’t a title that applied even to some of her closest family.

Before she knew it her eyes were tearing up and Ruby was already smiling, patiently waiting for her partner to gather herself.

“...Do you really mean all that Ruby? I’ve, never heard anybody say anything like that to me before. Not the way you did.”

“Of course I do Weiss! And I want to help! Your agenda is my agenda now.”

“W-What do you mean?”

Weiss was dumbstruck yet again. She wasn’t quite sure Ruby understood what she was saying; she had no clue as to just how perpetually busy Weiss was, on top of managing her studies at Beacon in addition to her lessons.

Ruby took Weiss’ hands and eagerly leaned forward. “I mean, asking me out definitely wasn’t part of your plans as heiress right?”

“Absolutely not.”

“That’s because it was part of _your_ plans. I’m going out with Weiss, not a busy heiress, and if you don’t have any time on your hands then I’ll help make some,” she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Weiss and pulling her close.

It demanded all of Weiss’ willpower not to start bawling into Ruby’s cloak. She wasn’t sure why she suddenly fell apart hearing Ruby’s benevolent intentions but she knew her affection for her swelled greater than she had ever felt for anyone else. Ruby had no idea of the regrets Weiss was mentally kicking herself over before, about how she still didn’t understand why Ruby liked her, but she would tell her that one day. And one day, she would get Ruby to disclose every reason why she liked her, through every reason Weiss gave her not to.

But for now, Weiss was determined to remain in her arms for as long as she could.

“Okay, Ruby. I never meant for a second that I wouldn’t find time for you. When I’m with you, I’m Weiss.”

“Promise me,” Ruby demanded, looking up with those cheerful and exciting eyes of hers, those silver scintillating obs staring Weiss down into a grateful surrender.

“How?” She timidly asked.

“With a kiss!”

Weiss was shocked that Ruby suggested such an action, as it seemed out-of-character for someone so timid and bashful. Nevertheless, she graciously accepted.

“You first,” she shakily said, unsure of how to take the first step.

Ruby smiled and happily leapt forward, tightening her hug on Weiss.

The only way she could have ever mustered enough courage to kiss anyone was if they asked her to, and thankfully, Weiss did just that. Ruby planted her lips on Weiss’, a little unsure of how to move and what to do, but Weiss responded for her.

She felt Weiss’ hand on her back gingerly pulling her closer and felt her bangs pushing against her own. She felt their skirts rumpling as they inched closer, and felt glossed, cool lips icing over her own. And with that, she felt her heart pleading for breath.

The idea that people might be watching suddenly came to mind, and the sensation that she and probably Weiss were blushing came to mind, but Ruby decided she didn’t mind at all and excitedly leaned into her. She was certain that Weiss had to be thinking all this as well, and yet she clutched her hand tighter against the hesitation Ruby knew she felt. Pleased with this she smiled instead as their lips clumsily met, and was elated to see that Weiss was too once she backed away.

“And, um, if you’re worried about kissing me Weiss, then I’ll do it for you.”

“Uh, thank you, Ruby. I really appreciate it all. ...And, I wouldn’t mind if we kissed again,” she disclosed with a sincere smile.

\-----

Blake was used to staying up late. She practically lived in the AM and merely existed during the day, but even this felt a little late with all the people around. She pulled out her Scroll, causing Yang to curiously look over, and noted the time. At 2:44 AM, she would have definitely felt fatigued, but after galavanting through the night with Yang she felt temporarily reenergized and saw no harm in staying up later than she already had.

Blake quietly said, “It looks like everyone else is already asleep. What do we do now?”

Yang thoughtfully tilted her head, then turned to Blake with raised brows.

“Wanna take a dip?”

Blake furrowed hers in response. “I’m sorry?”

“In the hot tub. I know, who would expect a Schnee of all people to have a sweet jacuzzi?”

“No, I knew that, but at this late in the night?”

“Aw there’s no problem! We’ll just hop in and hop out, and no one will be any the wiser.”

“Well, I suppose... We shouldn’t stay in too long.”

\-----

Weiss couldn’t recall any interviewer who had asked her more questions than Ruby.

The redhead had turned to face her on the couch, leaning on her crossed legs with her elbows and firing questions away. She inquired about being a Schnee, asked about her hobbies, the kinds of music she listened to, what her favorite classes were, which ones she was taking next semester, then asked about what those were like so she could decide whether or not to take them with her, and so many other things that Weiss had to halt her for one frazzled moment to collect herself.

She had Ruby agree to take turns asking questions, which would naturally bloom into a conversation once in awhile, and they had alternated this way for half an hour. Needless to say, Weiss adored every minute of it. Every answer she provided seemed to fascinate Ruby, replacing her genuine intrigue with gleeful grins and occasional giggles.

“Okay, Weiss, what’s your favorite gift you’ve been given tonight?”

“That’s an easy question,” Weiss coolly said. “You, of course.”

“Oh, Weiss, stop! Stop saying cute things like that!” Ruby pushed on her shoulder and tried to hold a sort of flustered frown, but her flushing cheeks showed off the smile that was forming. This tended to happen with every compliment Weiss made, but Ruby never stopped her and she never stopped Ruby, finding it unreasonable to outlaw such an adorable reaction.

Weiss smiled along as Ruby blathered on, and began thinking on her real answer to her question. She recalled everything she had received, as she unwrapped presents and read cliche and laconic cards, with the occasional jokes tossed around by those who offered them. She remembered all the smiling faces in the room, and remembered how she noticed Ruby’s glowing through at the back.

“...I don’t know, there really were a lot and they really were great. I’ll admit that the song that Jaune sang was very heartwarming. Not nearly as much as you or your rose though, trust me.”

Ruby giggled at that, and slowly grew quiet as her gaze drifted downward, being overtaken by another blush and a silent smile. She loved that Weiss was so fond of the rose, but what really tickled her was where she had kept it. It was currently resting in a small vase on the nightstand next to her bed. She couldn’t help but smile even more imagining Weiss resting next to it at night.

Weiss was so busy admiring the rosy grin she was wearing that she jerked back when Ruby sharply gasped and turned her toward her.

“Oh! For my birthday, I want you to sing for me Weiss! That’s what I want your present to be!”

“Really, Ruby? Have you even heard me sing?”

“Uh, I have, once. I went to the talent show once I knew you were going to be in it. It was beautiful Weiss! I mean, you’re beautiful. Even if I hadn’t heard you sing already I’d still want you to.”

“I’m flattered,” Weiss said, modestly bowing her head. “Maybe I can get Jaune to write a song for me to sing.”

“Uh, I think you’d be better off going with something else.”

“...Agreed,” Weiss dryly admitted.

\-----

Idling in the feverish waters of the hot tub, Yang silently stared at the steam rising and shuffling above its surface. She twirled fingers through her hair, absently fixated on the mist rising in front of her.

She wondered about Blake. Not what was taking her so long, but about her. Yang had done her best throughout the night but was only able to garner so little emotional information from her. Other than the fact that she liked her, of course. She wondered why Blake liked her. She wondered what drove Blake away from so many people and into her books. She never saw her being disrespected or teased or anything like that. Then again, in school Blake always wore her bow. Nobody really knew that she was a Faunus.

Yang reclined and rested her arms back onto the tile of the tub and sighed. She wanted to know more about Blake. The way she thought, and she wanted to hear her talk. She wanted to ask her about the kinds of books she read, and about how to help her have a better time for the rest of the night. She wanted to know if she could call her Blakey, and wanted to know where they should meet up to talk in school. She wanted to know what to get her for Valentine’s Day.

She chuckled at that last oneand thought she was getting just a little ahead of herself.

Yang heard the click and steady squeals of the door opening behind her. She snapped out of her dreaming, trying to remember as many questions as she could while Blake silently approached, towel in hand.

Yang turned around to observe her, maybe get a glimpse into her current countenance, but as usual she remained smoothly concealed. Yang did observe something else about her and wolf-whistled, ogling at the bikini-clad Blake as she gingerly stepped out under the soft glow of the lights.

Blake had to resist doing the same. Yang’s figure was nothing to scoff at, but Blake hastily dismissed the thoughts before she decided to run with them, dreading the possibility of someone seeing them... getting too intimate. Of course, she had no desire to rush this new burgeoning relationship of hers.

She couldn’t resist blushing though as she gently lowered herself in with the blonde beauty, wincing at the scalding heat of the water.

“Did you leave the heater running, by any chance?” Blake asked when she realized it was still pumping away behind them. The sarcasm was blatantly present in her tone.

“Why? Don’t tell me this is too hot for you Blake. Though, I guess I can’t blame you, I’m known to have that effect on people," Yang said with a cocky smirk.

Blake turned another shade of red as she waved off Yang’s coquettish remark.

“You know, for being so reserved I’m kind of surprised you brought a swimsuit.”

“Well, if everyone had already gone to sleep, I may have planned on taking a relaxing soak.”

“I’m glad I was here to witness it,” Yang said, smirking. “It would have been a shame to have missed.”

“And it would have been a shame if I was in here without you,” Blake returned with an equally coy smile.

The echoes of their kittenish tones lazily drifted away, drowned out by the sound of the heater still running. There was no constant drone being emitted by legions of insects outside, as the pool and its other aquatic counterparts were situated indoors. This far north it was much too chilly outside to enjoy the waters so it was simply squared off in its own little room.

The shared silence continued on, and neither of them really minded. Occasionally their gazes swept by each other, offering chuckling smiles when they did, but for the most part they stared at the water. The stillness was not awkward by any means; Blake was used to the silence, and Yang never really cared about it to begin with.

She was using the time to think on how she should break it. She wondered if shattering it completely or slipping over to Blake’s side would be simpler.

Smiling, she thrust her hand through the water and launched a tiny wave at Blake.

“Really, Yang?”

“Really what?” She asked, still grinning away.

“We’re trying to be quiet here, remember?” Blake sent a gentler splash toward Yang hoping to appease her.

She retaliated by striking with both hands, laughing when Blake shivered from the hot water meeting the cold air on her skin.

“Yang, stop already,” Blake chuckled out with a smile brightening her face.

When Yang splashed her again she retreated underwater, shrugging off the stinging heat until it subsided moments later. With closed eyes and with crossed arms Blake sat patiently at the bottom of the tub and would repeatedly do so until Yang knocked it off. She just wanted to enjoy the water, not have it splashed in her face.

‘ _Sometimes she’s a little much... But I would be lying if I said she wasn’t fun._ ’

Blake heard and felt the gargled motions of the water moving around her, and wondered what Yang was up to now. She flinched when she felt her hands being clasped and her arms uncrossed, and was shocked when she was kissed by Yang, feeling the unmistakable form of lips touching against her own.

Blake did her best to return the excited motions underwater, careful not to let any slip in while letting Yang closer. She found it exhilarating to be holding and floating with her in the heated space of the water, feeling it flowing so warmly over their skin, but all that paled in comparison to the thrill she got when Yang kissed her. She was breathlessly swooning, smiling when Yang gripped her fingers, bodies hovering so close. The entire experience was breathtaking.

Breath.

She needed breath.

Blake hastily threw Yang away and bounded upwards, grimacing when her shoulders met the chilly air. The blonde surfaced moments after with golden curtains falling over her shoulders and back, with a huge grin, and with what Blake thought was a faint blush dyeing her cheeks.

She pulled in several breaths and reviewed the amazing experience Yang just took her through, and pulled her in closer by her waist.

“I cannot believe you.”

“Don’t tell me that wasn’t the most romantic thing that you’ve ever seen,” Yang said as she kissed her again.

“It was. I just can’t believe you pulled it off. Or that you opened your eyes in the water when it was so hot, for that matter.”

Yang just shrugged. “What can I say? I’m used to hot things. I’m still trying to figure you out though,” she added with a smirk. “Speaking of which... Blake, do you mind if I ask you a, well, personal question?”

Blake took a moment to recalibrate herself. Yang had turned very solemn very suddenly, so she tried to push her exhilaration to the side temporarily.

“Of, course not Yang. What is it?”

“So you’re a Faunus,” Yang observed, tossing a quick glance to Blake's ears, quietly matted down with her hair.

Blake nodded.

"What's it like? I've never met one before."

A sigh escaped Blake's lips before she could stop it. She hated that Yang had decided to ask this now, after her successful underwater crusade. Or at all.

"Isn’t that the question of the day... It's not easy. Or fun, for that matter. I'm not as enthusiastic as you are about it."

Yang cocked her head and her brow in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Is that not obvious? It's just that, I've always been made fun of for it. I have, Velvet has, Sun has, all of us have."

Blake felt herself growing tremulous and her voice filling with an emphatic tone of bitterness as she went on, but she made no efforts to repress it. She always found it better to come across with a strong stance than an indifferent attitude, with fierce resentment than half-hearted annoyance.

"It's stupid,” she harshly said. “I'm a normal person. And yet, I get blamed and accused for things all the time, and we’re called names and treated as if we’re lower than everybody else. I just don’t understand we have to be the villains all the time. I’m… sorry. I haven't met a lot of people who appreciate me being a Faunus. I know I don’t..."

Blake looked away. She hated all this conflict that people unfairly brought down on her. She hated the stress and anger and pressure it brought down on her, and the loneliness it left her with. She almost wanted to hate herself too, but she knew better than them.

Blake turned back toward Yang when she realized she hadn’t said anything yet. Her lavender eyes looked conflicted, weighed down by sympathy, or empathy, or pity, or something pure and dense that evidenced her concern.

"Yeah, you're a normal person Blake. Just because you have a cute set of ears doesn’t change that. But you are special to me. I appreciate you being a Faunus, and so should you."

“I know, but-”

Blake silenced herself when she noticed Yang moving, the water undulating in her wake as she sloshed through it to her side of the tub.

Yang wrapped her arm around the back of Blake's neck, gently holding her chin with her other hand and turning her toward her.

Blake grew tense, grew hot in her cheeks. She could smell Yang this close and hear her breath, and what she could have sworn was her heart. Maybe that's just how loud her own was thumping against her chest, with her lips so close to Yang's again.

She knew she was being examined by her, being searched for something, but hated that she couldn't aid her. She couldn't break free of her soothing stare, so she waited. She waited in both breathless patience and yearning impatience for the kiss, for a question, for an answer, or whatever Yang was looking for.

When she spoke up, she did so so tenderly that Blake almost didn’t hear her.

"Even your eyes look sort of like a cat’s... But I don't really see anything wrong with that. I love that you’re a Faunus Blake.”

“I know that-”

“No, you don’t. All I said before was that your ears were cute, and you probably didn’t believe me at first. I _really_ like that you’re a Faunus Blake. From your ears to your eyes, and the person that it’s made you. I can already tell. I just want you to feel the same way.”

Yang pulled her forward, and Blake found herself nestled into Yang’s shoulder and into a hug.

“It makes me just as angry as you are that you get treated that way Blake, because you and I both know you shouldn’t get ridiculed the way you do. You don’t deserve it. Just don’t say you don’t appreciate yourself. And even if you don’t, well, just know that I do.”

As Yang’s heartening words kept spilling out Blake was at a loss for her own. She was speechless. She wasn’t crying, and she wasn’t sure if she was close or not, but she was certain that she wanted to. She wanted to get rid of the unbearable knot in her chest and replace it with Yang instead. She wanted to say something to her, but, she was at a loss for words.

When she didn’t respond for some time, Yang let her go just to look at her.

“Why do you look so red Blake? Did you think I was going to kiss you?”

“...Yes, actually..."

“You want to?”

Blake silently nodded, and fell back into her shoulder, hugging her tightly enough that Yang knew a kiss wasn’t going to cut it for now. Blake needed a moment to compose herself, and she had all the time in the world to give her.

“You know, I can’t kiss you when you’re biting your lip like that,” she teased.

“Sorry,” Blake sniffled. “I’m ready.”

Blake swooned when Yang smiled and leaned toward her, smiling again when she took her hands and her lips.

Moments later Yang backed away, her sincere smile replaced with a snarky sort of grin.

“By the way, the question of the day was ‘Wanna call this a date?’”

\-----

When Ruby had said she was going to make time, Weiss believed her without a doubt. She knew she was serious. But depriving her of sleep was another thing entirely.

Weiss already operated on so few hours of rest, she needed everything she could get to avoid actually being irritable to people and to focus enough to get all her work done. Losing any more than an hour would cause her serious alterations to her schedule, which was not something else she needed on her plate.

Ruby, however, was threatening to make it happen. Ever since Weiss had taken her tiara off to let her hair down and out of its ponytail when preparing for bed, Ruby had been endlessly smitten over her, even more so than before. And Weiss was truly flattered with every compliment, almost embarrassingly so, but right now she would have been more grateful if Ruby had simply allowed her to sleep. She wanted to answer Ruby’s every inquiry so dearly much, and to talk to and kiss and laugh with her, she did, but she needed sleep so much more dearly.

“Ruby, let me ask you a question now. Where in the world do you get all this energy from?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Some days I’m really tired and some days I’m like this. Since I’m with you now, I’m really excited, so I don’t really want to go to sleep!”

“But you need to Ruby, and so do I. Didn’t your sister ever teach you about the importance of beauty sleep?”

“But you don’t need it to look beautiful Weiss,” she muttered.

“Thank you, and neither do you. That isn’t the point though.” She softly whispered with Ruby, feeling the fragile silence of the sprawling slumber party spread out around them. Being the last two awake, to the best of her knowledge, she dreaded being unfortunate enough to wake anybody. That was another reason to get to sleep already.

Ruby remained silent for a moment as Weiss weakly stared at her.

“Do you wanna go to sleep Weiss?”

“I would greatly appreciate it Ruby. Look at it this way: the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can wake up together. Okay?”

“I guess that makes sense... Well, wake me up when you do, okay Weiss?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to wake you while you’re still asleep.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it, because Yang has to wake me up so I won’t make us late to school… So, yeah.”

Weiss smiled. “Okay Ruby. In that case, how do you like your coffee?”

“What? I don’t know, I uh-”

“Answer the question!”

“Uhh, cream and five sugars!”

“Thank you. Now, is it-”

“How do you like yours?”

“Cream and two sugars,” she languidly said. “Is it okay if we go to sleep now Ruby?”

“Absolutely Weiss! I’m okay with whatever you want to do!”

Weiss pulled the cover farther over them and tighter over herself, and closed her eyes. She was finally ready for sleep to approach and whisk her away.

Just as she felt herself drifting off she felt Ruby’s arm draping over her own in a tiny hug, pressed right up against her back.

“Goodnight Weiss,” she quietly said.

Weiss sighed, hoping to expel her blush with a heavy breath. As comfortable as it was having Ruby’s knees tucked neatly behind her own and having Ruby’s arm wrapped so lovingly around her, she couldn’t go to sleep like this.

She turned over on her side to face Ruby and threw her own arm around her, shuffling closer and refusing to look at her. She just knew she had the happiest smile painted on her face, and was sure that if she saw it that she would never get any rest.

“Goodnight, Ruby. Thank you.”

She gasped when Ruby kissed her, sweetly and simply, and when she leaned away Weiss found herself blushing again.

“Ruby, let’s go to sleep already. We have to be the last ones to go sleep by now, and I’d like to be one of the first awake.”

“Alright Weiss, I’m sorry. Sweet dreams,” she kindly offered as she snuggled her head into the pillow.

‘ _Here’s hoping you’re in them,_ ’ Weiss wistfully thought to herself.

\-----

Blake awoke to the sound of snoring, but immediately screwed her eyes open once she felt an unbearable itchiness ravaging her body. Her skin was clammy, to her concern, and her hair was completely dried out like stiff, dead grass in her hands.

‘ _What happened to me? Yang’s still asleep... We were asleep_!’

Blake glared downwards to find she and Yang were left soaking overnight in the lukewarm water of the hot tub, their bodies now shriveled up and wizened like pathetic humanoid prunes. Blake struggled to pull herself out with the fatigue that was choking her movements, genuinely fearing for their health and if anybody else had accidentally stumbled upon them.

She noticed the gray morning light seeping in through the windows as she pulled herself out and grudgingly made her efforts to wake Yang up.

“Yang. Yang..." Blake walked over and shook her shoulder, causing her to yelp in the middle of a snore. Her body jerked to life and she shakily looked around her, asking Blake why she had woken her up.

“Yang, you have to get out. We fell asleep in the hot tub.”

Yang stared blankly at her, making no movements to leave.

“That’s awesome,” she groaned, doggedly rubbing her eyes.

“It definitely isn’t. Get out already so we can get dressed before anyone sees us.”

As Yang crawled out she grunted, “Let ‘em see, they don’t know what they’re missing.”

“What they’re missing consists of two wrinkled women with disgusting hair. It’s not the most attractive sight.”

Yang ran a hand through her dulled locks, exclaiming, "Oh my god, my hair! You're right, this is horrible!"

"Exactly, now hurry and get out."

Yang stretched and took her Scroll from where she left it on the table nearby as Blake made her way to the door, towel in hand.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yes?” She asked, turning to her while standing in the doorway.

“Uh, I think it’s a little late for nobody seeing us. Lookie here,” she said, tapping on her Scroll and holding it out to her.

It was an image. Blake took the Scroll in her hands and leaned closer.

“Oh no..."

This was precisely what Blake was afraid of. She thrust it back into Yang’s hands with a vexed groan, marching toward the door. Somebody had found them lying completely unconscious together in the hot tub and had taken a picture, deciding to upload it for everyone to behold. Everyone at the party, everyone at school was now aware of their relationship and their foolishness thanks to one embarrassing snapshot of them at Weiss’ birthday party.

Blake was utterly mortified, though she doubted that Yang cared too much.

“It looks like not everyone was asleep after all,” she muttered through gritted teeth. "I suppose this calls for a change of plan."

“What plan? Find whoever took this picture and get them to delete it?”

“No. Hurry up Yang so we can leave before anyone sees us.”

"But I can't leave without Ruby! Look, it's not that big of a deal Blake, let's just laugh it off."

"I don't find this predicament very humorous," she bitterly informed Yang as she turned toward the door.

“Why? Just because we stayed in the hot tub for too long?”

Blake couldn’t hide her irritation, and it was showing in scowl that she turned to face Yang with.

“We fell asleep in it Yang, for hours. We look horrible. Also, we're going to end up being laughing stocks for quite some time I’m sure. A situation like this is exactly what I was trying to avoid at the party.”

Suddenly Blake was pulled forward by her shoulders, her lips swiftly meeting Yang’s. A hot blush erupted in her cheeks, being so abruptly silenced in such a way during her moment of crisis.

But she couldn’t bring herself to separate from Yang. Rather she leaned in, savoring the embrace until Yang leaned away, beaming a brilliant grin.

“But look what happened Blake. You’ve got me now! And besides, I’ve got you now, and that’s what I’m happy about. I couldn’t care less what kinds of trouble we get into as long as I’m in it with you.”

“I... You’re right. Sorry Yang.”

Blake was feeling a little more than sorry as she turned her eyes downward. Yang didn’t deserve such an angry outburst, especially for something that she couldn’t help. Blake just loathed the idea of people snickering and sneering behind her back, whether it was for being a Faunus, or a lesbian, or a shriveled prune stupid enough to fall asleep in a hot tub. The first of those gave her enough trouble as it was, as if she had people breathing down her neck every second of every day. Books were just a distraction from that. This little accident, however, was inescapable.

She saw a hand passing through her vision and felt it on her chin and lifting her head up, and her view was filled with Yang’s forgiving eyes.

“You know, I also can’t kiss you if you’re going to look away.”

Yang kissed her again and refused to let her leave, holding her close with a hand around the back of Blake’s neck and the other in her hand. She was at least thankful that Blake didn’t put up as much of a fight when it came to making out, though she had to admit... She kind of liked it when Blake was feisty.

Feeling Blake relaxing for now, Yang assumed she had accepted that she would survive a little humiliation, so she released her hold and grinned at her.

“Look, think of it this way. We’re starting our relationship off with a _Yang_!”

Instead of responding, Blake sighed and kissed her again.

\---

‘ _Ruby certainly is full of surprises,_ ’ Weiss thought as she stared at the sideways mug of coffee in front of her. It stood where Ruby’s head would have been facing her, instead sending steam out to the right.

She had expected to wake up to find Ruby still asleep in front of her, and deeply desired it would turn out that way so that she could see her gently snoring away, with loose strands of crimson hair fallen over her face, lips set in a little pout that just might have been kissable.

Instead, a white cup steaming with the scent of coffee tickled her nose into a disturbed awakening. Weiss wiped at her eyes as she sat up to see if Ruby was nearby, which she was, finding her sitting at the foot of Weiss’ blanket and sipping from her own mug.

Weiss couldn’t help but be disappointed. She had it all planned out; she would wake up first, and Ruby was supposed to be the one waking up to her usual coffee prepared exactly how she liked it, Ruby was supposed to be the one so happily astonished, Ruby was supposed to leap into her arms and kiss her-

‘ _Well, I at least got the last part right,_ ’ Weiss remarked as she was tackled back into her pillow and fervently smooched by the redhead.

“Weiss!”

“Shh! People are still sleeping Ruby!”

“Oh, right!” She whispered, glancing to the collection of comatose partygoers around them. “Sorry Weiss. Weiss!”

Weiss propped herself up on her elbows, now locked in a stare with Ruby, who sat over her waist. It was a true test of her will to not smile. Something about Ruby’s face just made her smile, however she was unsure of what exactly it was. The dainty smile that danced across it maybe, or her rosy red cheeks, or her perky and starry-eyed stare, or a combination of all of that and more. There was no way to tell.

Before she had a chance to smile Ruby was leaning in again, and before she realized it they were kissing again. They remained still, save for their lips, and quiet. Ruby placed her hands on Weiss’ and moved closer, tilting her head and unknowingly twisting Weiss’ heart too.

Weiss wasn’t completely aware of how long they were kissing, but it felt as if time had paused just for them. An eternity seemed to pass between them as they curled their lips and seemingly bent time to their will before Ruby finally leaned away, happily giggling to herself. Weiss began to do the same and leaned up and toward her, and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you for giving me what I wished for this year,” Weiss quietly said.

“What did you wish for Weiss?” Ruby curiously asked, ignoring that it was more than likely some form of companionship with someone or a good birthday party.

“I only asked for a moment alone with you. And I got several.”

Ruby grinned and squeezed her tight, whispering, “Aww, Weiss! Always remember that I will always have time for you.”

“And I you.” Weiss gently smiled back, and then turned and picked up her coffee.

Ruby made it perfectly.

“Well? How is it Weiss?”

“I couldn’t have made it better myself. I’m a little shocked, actually.”

As Weiss sipped at it, Ruby asked her what they were to do now until everybody else woke up.

“Well, chiefly we need to keep quiet. We could go outside, if you want.”

Ruby happily nodded twice, following Weiss as she rose from her feet and started for the door, mug in hand.

\-----

Weiss was speechless. As was Ruby. They were stifling giggles, however. They recognized who they they looking at, but not why they appeared like this.

“I’m not sure I understand what’s going on here,” Weiss said, backing away from the two. “And I’m not sure that I want to know why, either.”

Yang sighed and explained how they had taken a dip in the hot tub, and “yes, without asking, sorry,” and accidentally fell asleep in it, being sure to mention her make-out session with Blake in between.

Ruby snorted and cupped her hands over her face, and sputtered out, “The only thing missing from your mummy costumes is the bandages.”

“Why, you’re my own sister Ruby! I doubt you were having as romantic a night with Weiss!”

“I beg to differ,” she said. “While you two were sleeping and shriveling up in a hot tub Ruby prevented me from going to sleep for some time, thanks to her relentless cuddling.”

“And kissing!” Ruby proudly added.

“So,” Weiss said, the remains of a blush fading on her cheeks, ‘not only did you succeed in getting together with Blake as Ruby predicted, but you also managed to drag her into your mess as well, as I predicted.”

“Not only that,” Blake said to Yang, “but it seems your sister has also succeeded in getting together with someone.”

Ruby chuckled when everyone turned to her, and yelped when Yang ran up to and squeezed her in a big hug.

“Oh that’s right! I’m so proud of you!”

“Please stop,” she mumbled with a quick, desperate glance to Weiss.

“Sorry Ruby, it’s just... you’re in a relationship now!”

“Why do you get to be all ‘I’m so proud of you’ and embarrass me? Is it because you’re the big sister? That’s totally unfair..."

Yang chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Sorry, but I can’t help that. I’ll stop embarrassing you now and we’ll talk once we get home. Until then... What do we do now?” Yang questioningly turned to the rest of them.

Blake didn’t respond, and Ruby had gyrated toward Weiss for her official decree.

“Well, you all can stay for a while longer. Just try not to wake else anybody up.” Weiss raised a combative brow to Blake, apparently still irritated by their unauthorized use of the hot tub. “And do you have anything to add Blake?”

“Only that this has been a very fortunate chain of events, aside from our little mishap. Which was Yang’s idea, by the way.”

“I’ll be sure to ask you about it once we all go back to school.”

“Well,” Blake began as she turned to Yang and Ruby, “when are you two leaving?”

The sisters shared a questionable glance before Yang said, “whenever you leave, I guess.”

“You heard her Weiss. How long can I stay?”

“Specifically, no later than eleven. I do have to clean up after all these animals,” Weiss said, uttering the last part under her breath. 

“ _Party_ animals?”

Everyone remained silent, staring at Yang.

Weiss continued, “Yes, that is where the phrase originates Yang. Anyway, my family will be returning tomorrow, and I have to make it appear as if I only invited a few friends. And not a girlfriend, for that matter,” she said raising a triumphant smile.

“Ooh, I’ll help you clean up Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed.

“I suppose I can help as well,” Blake said as she began stepping back inside. “I owe you for ultimately setting me up with my own relationship.”

“Same,” Yang shrugged, following Blake inside.

As the other two left, Ruby and Weiss stayed behind, still holding each other’s hand.

“You know, you don’t have to help Ruby.”

“I know, but I want to. That way we’ll have more time to ourselves before I have to leave.”

Weiss smiled and led her back inside, marvelling at how she was already garnering time for her as she promised.

\-----

Cleaning up the house was much simpler than Weiss had imagined it would be, especially with her three helpers. She was immensely relieved to find that there were no broken vases or damaged valuables or any messes literally impossible to clean up on short notice or anything of the sort.

‘ _The only thing broken will be my heart once Ruby leaves,_ ’ Weiss unhappily realized.

Where was Ruby, she wondered. Panning about the room she spotted her in front of a table, repeatedly making the slightest of readjustments to the direction that a frame was facing and being dissatisfied with each one.

“Ruby, it’s fine. Just make sure everything is in place and I’ll worry about the specifics.”

“Oh alright, if you say so..."

As she stood up Ruby looked around her and found that the living room they were in was completely cleaned and expertly organized, so she went to different rooms that needed extra furnishing. Once she walked in on Blake as she was just finishing a room but she went all around the expansive manor and found everything done already.

She reported her findings to Weiss, who wearily sighed and looked at the clock. It read 10:40.

“At least nothing of value is broken,” Ruby offered. “Actually, everything in this house is of value, I think..."

“You’re certainly right about that. Well, thank you so much for helping me Ruby. Go ahead and gather the other two before they go off and try something together.”

“Oh, ew! They’re not thankfully, since they’re in separate rooms right now.”

As she left to retrieve the two lovebees (who were in fact conspiring in the same room) Weiss heard her call out “Yaaang, Blaaake…”

Once they entered Weiss thanked all of them again and suggested that they round up all of their things to leave, noting the time. Once they all returned again Weiss led them out to the front where they had parked, remembering how there were people having to park outside of the gates of the manor last night thanks to all the people that came, and now the entrance had only a car and a motorbike remaining.

“Well, thank you all for coming,” Weiss said with a courteous bow. She followed them down the snow-crusted steps and walked with them, taking Ruby’s arm as they strolled forward and exchanged their parting words.

“We’ll be sure to invite you two over soon, don’t worry,” Yang excitedly said to Weiss and Blake. “Ooh, and then maybe we could go on a double date!”

“If my parents will ever permit me to ever go out,” Weiss muttered.

Realizing an opportunity to prove herself Ruby happily bounced closer. “Alright Weiss, so on the days that you have fencing or singing lessons or whatever you’ll give me your homework and I’ll try to do what I can! That way you have time to go on dates with me!”

“Do study dates not count?”

“Not unless you’re studying each other,” Yang remarked, smirking in front of them.

“Shush Yang!” Ruby spat out, sticking a tongue at her along with it.

“Sorry sis. It’s not like I do any studying anyway. I’m more of a hands-on kind of gal,” Yang beamed, sending a killer grin Blake’s way. “You read a lot Blake, surely you can read between the lines on this one. Here’s a hint: they’re not straight.”

“You’re really trying to turn this into a one-night stand, aren’t you?”

Yang’s eyes went wide. She immediately turned away, steering clear of everyone else’s line of sight and refusing to say anything to Blake’s questioning glances. When Blake heard Weiss mutter something behind them, with dread she realized her mistake.

“Excuse me Blake, WHAT did I just hear you say?”

Blake opened her mouth but nothing came out. She started to squeak something, but facing Weiss’ deadly glare seemed equivalent to staring down the barrel of a rifle.

“Did you two _seriously_ -”

“No! No, we didn’t, I would never do such a thing!”

“Then why is that you’re blushing so much? Why did you hesitate? Why isn’t Yang defending you, hmm?”

“Yes, why _isn’t_ Yang defending me?” Blake grabbed Yang’s arm and pulled her back over to face Weiss. She cried Blake’s name and fought to break free to make a break for it with Ruby, but couldn’t sever herself from the painful vice.

“Fine, fine! No Weiss, we totally did not have any form of sex at all at any time in your house during your birthday party. Blake was just making a joke, and I know! Why not leave all the jokes to me, since I’m better at telling them-”

Blake swiftly punched her arm, but Weiss did not look relieved yet, instead crossing her arms.

“The only joke I’m hearing here is your defense.”

“No no no I promise! Ruby can vouch for me! Ruby!”

Ruby cowered from her sister’s desperate glare, knowing she should defend her, but...

“I mean... She probably wouldn’t,” she muttered, cowering behind Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss’ scowl stiffened. Blake took refuge behind Yang.

They were all silent.

“Fine,” Weiss scoffed, continuing to move forward with Ruby. “I swear, if I find any evidence that you two-”

“You won’t,” Yang promised.

“Was it really that bad of a joke?” Blake miserably muttered to Yang, beginning to hesitantly look away from Weiss and move with the blonde.

“You just didn’t tell it right…”

“Sorry... I’ll guess I’ll need some lessons after all.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve been told that they’re just Xiao Long..."

“Is this your parting gift to me? Another pun?”

“Weren’t you the one that just said you wanted lessons from me?” Yang stopped to snatch her into a hug and then into a quick kiss, and tousled her ears once again, earning a warm smile from the Faunus as she nuzzled back up against her.

“That’s better.”

“So, what’d you think of the party Blake? Was it really as bad as you thought it would be?”

“Not at all. I loved spending time with you Yang.”

“We should definitely hang out sometime, but until then I guess school will have to do. Y’know, my birthday’s coming up soon too. Maybe you could come over then?”

“Of course. There’s no way I would miss it.”

“Well, we don’t have a hot tub, but I think I could get things steaming between us. On my birthday, instead of unwrapping presents, I would rather be unwrapping you,” Yang said as she leaned in close with an impish smirk, earning a grin and a push away from Blake.

Finally being separated from her girlfriend, Yang hopped on the Bumblebee and Ruby jumped on behind her. Flipping on her goggles, Yang blew a kiss to Blake, who smiled and shook her head as she walked off to her car and departed.

Ruby sported her own grin as she waved to Weiss, promising that she would have her back over soon. Yang needlessly revved as loudly as she could, also waving to the now-irritated Weiss as the two pivoted around and turned the corner and out of sight.

Weiss was left standing and watching them all leave. She let out a weary, wistful breath and crossed her arms. She wondered when she would be back in Ruby’s company again. And in her arms.

First though, she had to clean the rest of her house and ensure that Blake and Yang didn’t actually try anything. She didn’t trust those two to stick to basic pleasantries, especially not after their hot tub fiasco.

And so, she returned alone to her house as usual, entering into a silent room. She wandered around for some time, and realized that she ended up back in the same room in the same exact position where she invited Ruby to spend the night with her.

“This really was a wonderful party,” Weiss merrily whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom bap t' p' bringin' it back!
> 
> ...Hey. You uh, you see that conversation about Blake being a Faunus with Yang? And how she doesn’t like being a Faunus? And Yang was helping her? Yeah. That thing is on the way. I’ve actually been working on Kintsugi. I finally felt ready to come back to it and I’ve been working on it for a couple of weeks, but I’ll tell ya all about that when I post it. Soon! Don’t worry! (And I’m so, so sorry!)
> 
> Anyway, this story here went on far, far, far longer than I originally intended it to. I really really hope I caught any and all errors. Proofreading this thing is hard on the eyes, y'know?
> 
> My main concerns with this fic: did any parts seem bland, or maybe forced? Also, was the dialogue okay? I’m worried about the flow in a few of the sections (pretty much every scene after waking up) and Weiss’ lines in particular. I could not get a good grip on her voice in my head. Tell me all about those if you have anything to say about them or suggestions and whatnot. I don’t want to say that I’m not content with it, or otherwise I wouldn’t have posted this, but it’s on my mind.
> 
> And, happy birthday again, good friend o’ mine. I hope it was worth the wait! And to all of you good, jolly people who read this, Happy Holidays! I’m happy to have _present_ ed this to you and I’m happy you read it!


End file.
